


Tally the 'Score'

by SaltiSnacks



Series: Bakeneko [12]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Betaed, Crossdressing, Cussing, Flashbacks, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Third Person, Possessive Asami Ryuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 14:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: Asami finds himself with a conundrum before attending a fundraiser.





	Tally the 'Score'

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of the official characters. They belong to Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters in this AU are mine. 
> 
> **I read the Spanish of the new chapter. This is going to be interesting. Please be safe, everyone! Well, except Aaron, Yuri, & Sudou. I swear if she has Akihito being taken by Yuri again, I may just break something. 
> 
> ***I have not read all the fanfictions on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this is similar to any story there, I have no idea how it happened except that we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin! ^_^

The coffee maker in his office had met its fate during his latest encounter with Bakeneko. Though what an encounter it had been. He still had bite marks down his back.

**~R&A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

_“Master…” He looked up at the sound to see Akihito leaning against the doorframe. Or, Bakeneko in this instance._

_“Bakeneko, I thought the therapist told Akihito not to let you have control anymore.”_

_He slowly started prowling toward Asami. “I just wanted to say goodbye officially, master. He finally gave in after I whined enough.” That Cheshire grin and laugh sent a shiver up Asami's spine. “Kirishima and Suoh have fled downstairs. Hmm... I wonder why?”_

_“They did? Really now.” He smirked and raised a knowing eyebrow. “And just how did you want to say goodbye?”_

_Bakeneko leaned on the deck across from him. “So almost making us cum in our pants downstairs from the little toy up our ass wasn’t an invitation? You can start by giving me a strip show, master.”_

_Files had gone flying. Pens rolled. The clock screen cracked as it crashed to the floor. His chair lost a leg, sending them both into a sweaty twisted heap together on the floor, where they both erupted into laughter. The coffee maker smashed into pieces, meeting its demise, when they rolled into its small stand. The mugs shattered into ceramic shards. Sugar and creamer spilled across their skin, adhering to their sweat._

_The expensive imported handmade rug was rumpled and askew, covered in tiny shining crystals. Score marks showed in the woven fibers, dug by Asami’s nails as Bakeneko had licked the tasty salty sweet concoction from every part of his body, adding sudden shocking bites down Asami's back. A mocking look sent over his shoulder that Bakeneko had evilly smiled at before Asami was grabbing at anything to hold on to as that tongue continued south._

_Books knocked from shelves as Asami had plundered the hungry demanding Bakeneko. Occasional moments of Akihito keening and crying out his name instead of master let Asami know both were present, only escalating his desire further._

_Lifting him, still joined together with legs locked behind his back. Almost stumbling at the rhythmic pulsing dragging him closer to freefalling again over the edge. Nibbles and licks at his neck and jawline before fusing his lips back to the other’s, until they had both finally bounced onto the bed._

_The side table knocked askew as unexpected fingers had his back arching into a vigorous grind and squeeze, stars bursting across his vision and scattering his senses as he lost all control, vaguely hearing low chuckling as he came down from the high._

_“That all you've got?”_

_“You want to find out?”_

_”Sounds like a challenge…”_

_“Oh really...”_

_Kirishima had cleared his schedule for the next day, too. He smirked at both of them when they emerged after their shared shower. Suoh had straight out guffawed. Akihito turned puce._

_“You two are already in enough trouble.”_

_“And you're going to have trouble covering that kiss mark. Still haven't learned not to pull Bakeneko's tail, huh?” Kirishima lost his battle and joined in Suoh's laughter._

_“Just get my office cleaned up and find a new coffee maker.”_

_They were still snickering. “Yes, sir.”_

Suddenly finding himself with a free day, he had gone home for lunch with Akihito and then to his psychiatrist appointment.

Akihito was a strange and unique case. The therapist had wanted to perform a full study. Notes. Other therapists. Observations. Asami had to step in and sternly warn the doctor to keep his mouth shut. His Beretta and Bakeneko's claws may have helped get his point across.

The reason for his interest was because Akihito _was_ integrating, and fast. Some of the repressed memories were also coming forward. Akihito had startled the therapist by vomiting in his office after a particularly violent one. He had waved away the concern, keeping his mouth sealed when the doctor tried to pry.

Curling into Asami that evening, he had told him the entire story. Talking together helped him work him through any residual emotions he had. It seemed the Bakeneko was quite the sadist, making even the four toughest men in his employ turn green. Which meant Akihito was the same way deep down.

Those thoughts always made him ponder at the possibilities. Long buried memories floated to the surface. He knew he was toeing a line he wasn't sure he should, or _could,_ cross, but the temptation was almost more than he could withstand.

Soon the Bakeneko personality would be gone. He had been the chrysalis surrounding and protecting Akihito, so _he_ could be protected, but now he was ready to fly on his own. Asami would be lying if he said he wouldn't miss the personality.

But, Akihito was his. Finally and completely _his._ The ring on Akihito's finger was the proof of that claim.

When Asami had knocked on Takato's door asking for the dresses, Minako had handed them over with a knowing grin.

Asami had demanded Akihito put every outfit back on so he could take them off, his punishment for keeping the secret from him for so long.

For a week and a day, Akihito acquiesced, blushing bright red each time as Asami circled him whispering every lustful and filthy desire of his heart into receptive ears.

**~R&A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

_Asami gave him a sadistic grin. Akihito gulped. “Were you checking if I was staying faithful, kitten? Testing me? Because you almost broke my resolve with this.” He stroked a finger down the front of the dress before rubbing the chiffon between his fingers. “You made me think of cheating on you, when it was you all along. If I was any lesser of a man, I just might have taken the risk. But, I vowed never to hurt you in any way ever again.”_

_“No. I was just…jealous, I guess. Envious, maybe? I don't know how to explain it.”_

_“Territorial? All those women…”_

_“Can bite me. You're mine.”_

_Asami chuckled at the snarled declaration. “If I'm yours, that makes you mine.”_

_“I have been yours since the beginning.” Akihito looked down before glancing back up timidly and quietly adding, “I just didn’t want to admit it.”_

_“What was it you said? Dressed like this in public for all to see.” Asami flicked an earring with his finger. “Putting on display what is mine. This neckline…like a collar.” He walked around behind Akihito while his fingers brushed the leather around his neck. He leaned into his ear with a low, “Were you hoping for a leash or maybe a chain, kitten?” Akihito flushed. He pushed the leather bolero down Akihito's arms where it landed with a gentle thump on the floor. “I can get you one.”_

_“Ryu.” He smirked at the breathy moan as the flush deepened._

_He trailed light bites down his neck to the exposed shoulder. Akihito whined softly and bent his head for easier access, sending the earring gently tapping into his chin. He jumped slightly with a gasp as Asami's hand slid down his leg. “Did you know I wanted to rip this garter belt off? The silk stockings, too.” He snapped it against Akihito's thigh. Another gasp. Akihito turned almost as red as the garment. “And these shoes…” He hiked his leg up through the slit and over his own thigh. “…by untying them with my teeth.” His fingers tapped over the bow._

_"Seeing this leg peeking out through the whole ceremony...” He pulled Akihito back where he could feel proof of Asami’s desire through the layers of fabric against his ass. “Was torture. Teasing me, you devilish little minx.” He gently rocked his hips against Akihito, making him moan and writhe wantonly._

_“Ryu, please.” He ground back against him, making Asami groan softly._

_“I should have known then. Only you can affect me like you do. If I had known it was you… Well, the other guests may have gotten a LOT more of a show than they did. It wouldn't have been Kirishima bending you over the nearest table.” _

_Akihito went nearly purple only to shudder and moan as Asami slid his hand over to cup and caress him through the dress. “Ah yes, now I remember.”_

_Asami suddenly turned him around and pushed him down on the bed. There was a sound of ripping and snapping. Startled by the push, his hands were easily caught and bound above his head by the black fabric. “I'll show you who exactly can make you hard and keep you that way all night long.” He stretched the last three words out as he purred into Akihito's ear._

_And Asami had done just that, turning Akihito into a mindless blubbering begging mess until morning._

**~R&A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

Now Asami found himself here. Staring at a whiteboard in a room he rarely visited. His eyebrows were wrinkled. Written in the corner were initials. Under each initial seemed to be a tally of some kind.

All he wanted was a cup of coffee. Now he had a conundrum.

_What is that for?_

Then something rarely heard over the intercom caught his attention. “Asami-sama, you have a call on line three. Asami-sama, line three, please.”

_Damn it. I'm usually in my office, not the break room._

“Asami.” The phone was worn and well used. He mentally flinched at the amount of germs he was being exposed to.

“Hey. Why didn't you answer your cell, bastard? They told me they had to page you.”

“I left it in the office. I went to get coffee.”

“That fancy machine of yours still hasn’t shown up yet?”

“It's on back order.”

A long pause. “I officially turned in my resignation at the paper.”

“What did they say?”

“Nothing really. I haven't given them anything in weeks. I told them I was going into marketing. Mitarai flipped.”

“I bet he did.”

“The real reason I called was to make sure I had the correct time. I need to be ready by 7, right?”

“We need to be there by 7.”

“Oh shit! I'm all the way across the city. Hayashida, we gotta go!” The call disconnected. Asami could only chuckle.

_Running late again, kitten?_

*****  
Asami walked into the apartment to the musical sound of cursing. “Hold still, Takaba-sama. It's crooked again.” He slipped quietly down the hallway.

“Damn it! I hate bowties!”

“You're too nervous. It's making you twitchy.”

There in the living room was Akihito trying to stand still as Shiro attempted yet again to knot the bowtie.

He leaned on the wall. “Problems?”

“Ryu! You're home!” Akihito spun causing the cloth to slip right out from under his collar.

Shiro sighed and held it up. “All yours, Asami-sama.”

“Nope. I need to go get changed myself. Keep trying.”

“But…” Asami only smirked as he headed down the hall to the bedroom and walk in closet. “Turn back around, Takaba-sama, and hold still.”

What he needed was cleaned and ready to go in its garment bag. Undoing the zipper he started changing into his own tuxedo. This night would be life changing not only for himself, but for Akihito, too.

_Tonight for the first time he will officially be at my side in the general public. With the ring. Ah…damn it. Not now._

Walking out, he saw Akihito making a beeline toward the master bathroom to finish getting ready. “Shiro, my arm is acting up again. I need you to tie mine, too.”

“Yes, sir.” Shiro stepped forward to finish straightening Asami's collar and helping him into the satin lined jacket. A deep blue tie was quickly and efficiently knotted. “Anything else?”

“Will Kou-san be meeting us here or there? He did create the promotional and graphic work for us.”

“He's meeting us there, sir.”

“Good. You’re dismissed for now. Once we arrive, enjoy your night off. Your tuxedo turned out nicely.”

Shiro grinned. “Thank you, sir. We'll be waiting at the elevator.” Shiro left while Asami went to find Akihito.

“Kitten, you ready?”

“Almost. I have one section of hair that won't cooperate.” He was leaning towards the mirror with a comb in his hand. He reached for his own comb and ran it through his hair, smoothing the signs of the day away. “Your arm again, huh?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Only because I know you so well.”

Asami chuckled. “That you do. Quit. You're making it worse. Give me that.” He took the comb in his right hand and quickly tamed the stubborn section of Akihito's hair.

“You'll need your cane then. If you arm is acting up, your leg may start, too.”

Asami only growled in response.

*****  
“Last chance to back out, kitten. Once this door opens…” The limo came to a stop at the curb. Cameras were already held at the ready by photographers and news crews.

“No more hiding, Ryuichi. Plus, this is your new charity. Whatever is given tonight, you're giving to hospitals, organizations, and facilities throughout Japan with patients suffering from traumatic brain injuries who don't have the support or funds like you did. Plus, you’re going to match that amount out of your own pocket. I'm right where I want and need to be.”

“All right.” He tapped the glass. Kirishima opened the door. The bright flare and flashes of camera bulbs going off immediately met their eyes.

*****

“Asami-sama, who is that young man who came with you?” The young lady was practically bouncing. Her father had recently passed, making her one of the youngest heiresses at the event at only 20 years old.

“Takaba Akihito.”

“Is he a new business partner?”

“Yes, he works for Wildcat.” He sipped at the champagne. He had a suspicion where this conversation was going and he was getting rather irked, rather quickly.

“That new corporation that sprang up out of nowhere and owns several businesses? And it shares your building?”

“Correct.”

“Is he married?”

_There it is._

He smirked knowingly. “Not yet.”

“Oh. Wait. Takaba Akihito? Momohara Ai's boyfriend? I thought he was a photographer.”

“He still is, but they're definitely not together. How on earth did that rumor start in the first place?” He glared off toward where he knew the starlet was sitting.

“Is he available then? Please introduce me, Asami-sama.” She bowed.

_Kitten, you have this weird innate ability to draw people to you_.

He glanced over at the radiant smile on Akihito's face as he conversed with one of the current popular pop-singers whose name he didn't remember.

_ You already have people flocking to you in droves._

“He's not available.”

“Oh, poo. He's cute. Will you still introduce me?”

Asami sighed. “Fine. Come with me.”

_Is this why you kept showing up at these things, kitten?_

“Pardon the intrusion.”

“Of course, Asami-sama.” The singer bowed. Asami hid a smirk as Akihito unconsciously shifted toward and into him.

“Akihito, this is Kuramoto Hanae. I believe you worked with her father.”

“Yes, I did. I'm sorry to hear of his passing.” Akihito bowed.

“Thank you. You knew my father?”

“Through e-mails and phone calls.”

“Well, I look forward to the chance to work with you, too.” The flirtatious smile made Asami grit his teeth.

He saw the corner of Akihito's mouth twitch. A sign he was holding in laughter.

“I'm the one that photographed the new advertising campaign for your cosmetics line, too.”

“You did that? It's amazing.”

“Thank you, but a friend of mine did most of the design work, actually. He's another Wildcat employee.” He pointed to where Kou was leaning next to Shiro, both attracting quite a bit of attention from people around the room. “I'll introduce you later. I've switched positions, so unfortunately, I'm not sure if our paths will cross often.”

“Oh, what do you do now?”

“Oh, this and that.”

He barely held in a snort of laughter at the vague answer.

“Aki-chan! What are you doing here?” A colorful figure snagged Akihito and spun him around, interrupting the conversation.

He laughed at her silliness. “Hi, Ai-chan.”

“Seriously, what are _you_ doing here without your camera? And looking so handsome in a tuxedo to boot.” Asami inwardly growled as she gave Akihito a thorough once over.

“I’m here with Ryuichi...” He gestured toward the scowling man. “And representing Wildcat.”

“Oh. Hello, Asami-sama. How are you?” She bowed, slightly unnerved at the expression on his face.

“Much better, thank you.”

“Wait… Aki-chan, does he _know_ now? Is that why you're here and not Bakeneko? You finally told him?”

“I introduced them on his birthday.”

“Well, _crapsicles._ I so enjoyed watching the spectacles and teasing. It was hilarious. That cup of water...” They both shared a grin while Asami could only shake his head. The heiress and the singer both just looked confused. “Is this why you’ve got _a…Oh!”_ She suddenly squealed and hugged Akihito. “You better invite me!”

Akihito returned the hug. “I'll give you the details later.”

“You’d better.”

“Will Bakeneko be making an appearance tonight, Asami-sama?" The singer looked way too hopeful. “I've never met her before in person, but I've seen pictures. She's absolutely stunning.”

Now that lip was really twitching. Momohara looked ready to burst more than a few blood vessels.

“No, she won't.”

“Damn.”

*****

_If one more person asks me about Akihito or Bakeneko… Okay. That does it. Now I understand, kitten._

Asami had had enough. Storming across the room, cane tip clicking loudly against the floor with each step, to where yet another woman was seeking his attention, he yanked a laughing Akihito away from a startled B-list actress.

“Now you know how I felt.”

“Oh, shut up.”

Not giving a damn about those around him, he pulled Akihito against him, bent him over backwards, and claimed his lips in a blatant and unmistakable display of possession. Akihito melted into him as gasps and camera shutter clicks exploded around them. Momohara gave an unladylike whoop of joy before cracking up with unrestrained laughter, and Kou's wolf-whistle split the air from across the room.

**~R&A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

_“Get ready to cry, ladies, unless you’re a BL lover like me. It seems one of Tokyo's most eligible bachelors is off the market. For good! Check out this picture!” A picture of Asami kissing Akihito appeared on the screen._

_“Yes, you are seeing that right. That’s Asami Ryuichi plastering that lip-lock to his partner. That’s hot enough to make a person melt.” She fanned herself vigorously before continuing._

_“Our reporter managed to snag some answers about the young man on Asami-sama’s arm last night. Get ready to rejoice, gentlemen. That's Takaba Akihito. That's right! The rumored beau of Momohara Ai is really with Asami Ryuichi! And this ring says it all.” A close up of Akihito's hand filled the screen._

_“They're engaged! They're been secretly together for over five years. And, his name is changing sometime soon. A small ceremony in an undisclosed location with close friends and family will be held sometime next year before the papers are signed turning Takaba Akihito into… Asami Akihito!_

_Information has finally been released stating Takaba-sama was the individual running Sion Corp. over two years ago after the unfortunate accident near Otaru that claimed the life of the other driver involved and placed Asami-sama in a coma and a vegetative conscious state for almost seven months._

_And get this! He is also the owner and CEO of the mysterious Wildcat Corporation that suddenly appeared in the same building as Sion, shifting several businesses across the country out from under the Sion brand name, including the popular rave club Kitten…”_

Asami tossed the tablet on the table and turned to pour himself a cup of coffee in the break room. He already knew the rest of the information.

Sion’s stocks dropped by 21% over night, and several companies had dissolved their contracts, but he didn’t care. That type of discrimination and homophobia didn't need to be partnered with his company. They could, and most likely would, rot without Sion's support. There were already other people and businesses reaching out to take their place.

The tally on the whiteboard snagged his attention. Now one of the initials had a new mark underneath it.

_Strange._

**~R&A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

He finally figured out the initials. They were Suoh's, Kirishima's, Hayashida's, and two of his drivers when he used the limo.

Finding himself back in the break room, he pondered the marks under their names.

_ What could these mean?_

**~R&A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

_There’s a new mark under Kirishima's name._

Walking back to his chair and sitting down, he tapped a finger against his desk in thought.

_What happened to add a mark? I'm going to figure this out yet._

**~R&A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

Mitarai snapped another picture of the couple for the paper. “You snagged yourself a nice fish there, Akihito. I hope you both have a good life together.”

Akihito blushed, but smiled. “Thanks, Mitarai. You could come work for me, ya know. You'd still be able to freelance on the side.”

He stared at them both, surprised. “I'll… I’ll think about it.”

**~R&A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“What's all the notes for?” Akihito leaned on his desk. Being a CEO in his own right, he was loaded with work, but had finally found the time to visit his lover.

_Or fiance… Geez. This is taking some getting used to._

“I’m trying to figure something out.”

“What?”

Asami stood up. “I'll show you.” Exiting his office with Akihito in tow, he startled Kirishima. “We'll be right back. Hold my calls.”

“Of course, sir.”

Going down a floor, he showed Akihito the whiteboard. “This.”

“What is it?”

“I have no idea.”

“Well, let's figure it out.”

**~R&A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

It was Akihito who made the connection. When he did, he dissolved into hysterical laughter.

“What?”

Akihito waved at him, still laughing. “It's a…” He laughed more.

“Tell me.”

“They're keeping score. Why, I don't know, but they are.”

“Of what?”

“How many times you _score_ in the limo.” Akihito snickered at his own witticism.

Asami almost smacked his forehead before chuckling. “I see.” They both turned to each other with matching evil grins. “This is going to _be…fun.”_

**~R&A~ ~R&A~ ~R&A~**

“Dammit! Not again.” Suoh groaned as the limo rocked.

Laughter came over his earpiece. “There's another point for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Thank you, Nephthyslaments, for beta reading! ^_^
> 
> **Refer to the links in Green-Eyed Bakeneko for Akihito's dress during the flashback.
> 
> ***Akihito decided to create his own company, called Wildcat Corp., just to thumb his nose a Asami with the companies in his name.


End file.
